


World Of Warcraft: History Of Shatterhearts; Volume One

by TheUnseen



Category: Lore (Roleplaying Game), World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnseen/pseuds/TheUnseen
Summary: The history of how contients and introduction lore history behind the frost elves existence.





	1. Beginning Cover

                                               

                                                                 

                        

                                         


	2. Introduction/Publican

                                                              

 

 

 

 

 

    

                                                

 


	3. Chapter I: A Dawning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The history of how contients and introduction lore history behind the frost elves existence.

 

               

 

 

                   

 

                      **Like many stories to Azlorth. There are once not told...Some people became legend, others become side characters to the foundations**

**You are like the many adventures that seek knowledge, seek a chance or oppruinty. That however, the War Of Ancients is one of most well known to        Azlorth's history. Among these changes to a continent, histories well unknown scholars wrote about their journeys. Such a case where some reaches of eleven kingdoms did not remain seen until recent years, after the Sundering destroyed most of society. Small tribes of unsettled landed dramatically a chance into Azorlth's history. One of such curious notes that disappearances were not often, uncommon. We know as from necessary orders of writing that elevens lived as original Trolls; mostly being descents of the Well Of Trinity. We do not however, know of what the original culture is like. The only example from Time Keepers reveals a close relative to a long, bonding linage of frost elves. Which in today's history would be from Winter-grasp to Northern.  Mostly, these elves were commonly High borne anarchist; which were rejected. Unique enough, from permanent isolation a splinting continent, these frost elves created their own society. Being bidden to ideals of druidism and magic, these elves lived harsher winter colds. Too soon, the kingdom of Frost elves were in trouble, as the Trolls began their own revolution. As for remaining pages of their descents, these elves then made friend's to the Kingdom Of Uldum. Settling along from a driven darkness, the Frost elves were forced into a constant war between dominating kingdoms. From pasting story, folktales subject that forming of Frost elves were formed by rebelling High-borne against Queen Azshra. In such cases, we know of Kaldoriea played into small tribes, were in many differences, not all believed to follow in Tyrandas's words that giving-up on magic so easily. Some of the elves feld even after the war, to escape all their indifference to believe. In history, their own fractures of divine desires became an ever lasting  
**

 

**Still being edited**

                                                 


End file.
